Diário de Classe
by Guilhermesmo
Summary: Tá, num é grande coisa más está bom pra um iniciante . Espero não ter estereotipado DEMAIS as personagens da história. Vale lembrar que Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada desde antes de eu nascer, e assim o será até o cara morrer.


Senhor Kido, venho por meio desta relatar a situação na seguinte sala:

Pré-Primário do colégio da fundação GRAAD

Turma "A"

Afrodite:  
Muito estranho, esse zinho. Todos eles o são, claro, mas esse em especial é ...diferente...digamos;Nome de mulher, traços delicados, mesmo sendo um dos mais altos...Um dos alunos mais bonitos, se me permite dizer. Está sempre no jardim,mas ao contrário de Milo e de um ou outro,sempre que encosta numa rosa a mesma abre e enche-se de cor. Muito, **_MUITO_** estranho. De vez em quando eu o encontro falando em francês com o tal do Camus, o que não repreendo, afinal, falar quatro línguas com cinco anos de idade é plausível. Costuma sentar-se à frente, e está sempre quieto e prestando atenção nas aulas, a não ser nas de história, nas quais fica calado e entediado, brincando com o cabelo. Um excelente aluno, mas se eu encontrá-lo com meu batom nas mãos (ou na boca), mesmo que não estiver só Comendo, como fazem Saga e Kanon, vou ter que colocá-lo no cantinho do pensamento junto do italianinho (que só tem medo do Afrodite, por sinal).

Aiolia:  
Toda turma tem que ter um valentão. Esse é só o valentinho, seguindo o passo do irmão, que ficou retido na sala por exigência de uma senhora muito elegante que veio aqui e disse chamar-se Atena. Impossível de segurá-lo, pula pela classe, joga as coisas no chão e destrói lápis e gizes de cera. Vive brincando de esconder estojos, junto com o irmão, e de virar a mochila dos outros do avesso. Mesmo sendo precoce, tem um namorico com uma menina linda da classe ao lado, uma tal de Marina, Marin, sei lá. Não concordo com relações extra-classe, pelo menos em um internato, então restrinjo as escapadas. Espero que meu comportamento não gere uma falha no dele. Ah, por falar em namorico, ele também tem seus rancores. Se ele puxar o cabelo do Milo mais uma vez, e se eu ver isso, ele vai direto pra sala ao lado, junto com uns alunos feinhos (tá, nenhuma criança é _feia_, mas aquele tal de Jamian ...pelo amor não é?)

Aiolos:  
Nenhum comentário diferente dos ditos acima. Apesar de fazer muita bagunça, protege o irmão das brigas com os maiores e mais velhos, e tem notas excelentes com o professor de educação física, principalmente em _arco e flecha_. Algo me diz que ele tem futuro nisso. Inimizades? nenhuma muito forte, somente com o Saga (ou o Kanon, os dois são iguais, como podem matricular gêmeos na mesma escola? isso é tortura, vou pedir remanejamento para a diretora), que fica encarando e espetando ele com um gravetinho. Amizades? vive com o irmão, e, por incrível que pareça, não desgruda do supracitado Saga (ou Kanon, dá no mesmo), mesmo com todas as brigas. Não quero nem imaginar os dois daqui uns anos, batendo um no outro pelos corredores da educação fundamental...

Aldebaran:  
Pelo menos um dos meus alunos tinha que ser da mesma nação que eu, não? O mais alto da turma, e o mais forte, diga-se de passagem. Mesmo tendo esse porte, se intimida com os olhares bravos do Mu, o tibetano( de quem até eu tenho medo quando fica muito tempo quieto).Apesar de termos adotado um uniforme rígido e típico (no qual Afrodite fez modificações), Aldebaran está sempre com roupas diferentes das por nós prescritas. Ontem, por exemplo, apareceu com um casaco de pele, e, mesmo com o rigoroso verão, permaneceu dentro dele até mesmo na frente de Shaka, que se irrita facilmente quando vê animais sendo maltratados. Quanto às notas e quanto aos esportes, sempre bem. Ah, dizem as más línguas que as constantes dores de cabeça sejam _chifres_ nascendo...

Camus:  
Mais um caso à parte. Sério, fechado, frio e calculista (ou é só impressão minha?). Vive teimando comigo, nunca concorda com nada que digo, e ainda acha que sabe mais do que eu, só pelos dialogozinhos naquela língua afetada com o Afrodite. Mas com ele Afrodite não é o maior problema, é o Milo. Apesar do Milo ser sempre aquele que me dá mais trabalho, Camus não o pode ter por perto que já se desanima. Fica ainda mais sério, e, só não fica mais frio porque suas bochechas coram, ficando mais vermelhas que sua pele quando sai ao sol. Lembre-me de não deixá-lo ir para natação sem protetor solar, e avise o professor de natação, já que da última vez que cheguei perto dele para passar creme senti uma _pontada_ no meu corpo e o tubo caiu no chão.

Dohko:  
Mais um da turma dos quietos. Às vezes está perto do Camus, olhando a fonte de água que fica no cantinho da sala. Parece ter uma obsessão por quedas d'água, ou coisa parecida. Ah, além de ficar sempre perto de Camus, fica olhando o Mu com uma cara de angústia que dá dó. Deve conhecer pelo jeito alguém bem parecido com ele. Ah, além de ser quieto é forte, apesar de parecer mais velho que os outros. Adora brincar com gravetos, apontadores redondos, e quaisquer objetos que use como armas. Deve ser por isso que tem umas _manchas roxas_ nos braços (por falar nisso, vou passar protetor solar nele também. Algumas das manchas, além de roxas, têm a pele repuxada e enrugada. Uma delas, inclusive, na coluna, parece um tigre! bizarro!).

Kanon:  
Além do valentão e do fortão temos o bichinha e o capetinha (desculpe-me, mas a franqueza é grande quando alunos me chutam, ou me encaram ou se lambuzam com meu rímel). No caso dessa sala, Kanon é o capetinha. Sabe aquela criança que se alguém dissesse "vou levar meu filho em sua casa" você diria " Desculpa, mas estou de saída?". É ele. Chuta o amiguinho, derruba água no chão, mostra o "pipi" para os outros ( o que, segundo relatos acima, você deve supor que não é uma infelicidade geral), pisa na comida, faz xixi nas plantas e come massinha. Se pelo menos o infeliz não sorrisse de boca aberta depois de comer massinha, o que assusta demais um ou outro e faz os mais endiabrados rirem, seria melhor. Mas parece que tem algo lá dentro que faz cócegas. Se alguém não der logo um jeito nesse moleque, ele vai crescer errado e virar um _maníaco_ que tenta conquistar o mundo.

Máscara da morte ( ???):  
Preciso urgentemente da certidão de nascimento desse garoto, pois chamá-lo por esse apelido "carinhoso" que seus amigos o deram é extremamente chato. Se esse italianinho fosse um pouco menos tímido,seria pior que o Kanon. Ele sente uma espécie de prazer carnal ao ver as formiguinhas serem pisoteadas, ao queimar insetos com a lupa, ao arrancar pedaços dos besouros e ao partir minhocas ao meio (todas essas atitudes são, por sinal, extremamente condenadas pelo amiguinho budista). Enfim, um sádico da melhor espécie, puxa o cabelo dos menores, pisa no pé dos maiores e coloca a culpa no Shura, que, de costas, até parece com ele. A única pessoa da qual ele tem _medo_ é o Afrodite. Só a presença dos cachinhos azuis já apavora o menino. Vai saber porque...

Milo:

Outro bagunceiro de plantão. Se juntássemos ele ao Máscara da Morte e ao Kanon, teríamos uma banda de rock formada. Ah, arranha a cara dos amigos com aquela unhinha defeituosa, espeta os ombros dos outros, risca a lousa de forma irritante...Mas quando ele está tranqüilo tudo bem. Escorpiano típico. Teimoso, não assume ter culpa, e sempre quer dar um jeito para tudo. Só fez amizade com o Aiolia e com o Camus, de quem é muito próximo, mesmo não conseguindo ficar perto dele por 10 minutos sem brigar. Da última vez que separei os dois, puxei o Milo pelo braço e um _frio_ imenso subiu pelo meu corpo. Precisamos de paredes com revestimento antitérmico, ou de arrumar o ar-condicionado. Ah, e se ele pintar mais uma vez a unha de vermelho - e ele gostar - eu o levo para a sala das meninas, junto com uma fofinha de cabelo roxo que não para quieta.

Mu:

Não tenho muitas reclamações para fazer sobre ele. Na verdade, nem elogios. Ele senta na primeira cadeira, na frente de todos, e parece estar isolado do mundo, de uma forma tão...diferente. Ah, já cansei de explicar para ele que é normal termos duas pintas na testa, não são chifres de carneiro nascendo nem câncer de pele. Quanto às aulas, extremamente competitivo, sempre em primeiro lugar nas corridas (embora o treinador diga nunca vê-lo correr, só na largada e na chegada). Ah, ele sim é estranho, com aquele cabelo roxo e comprido. Deve ser coisa de monge do Tibete, de onde ele vem. Fora isso tudo bem... (gozado, _parece que essas palavras aqui escritas não são minhas_, e sim de alguma outra pessoa...Ah, deixa pra lá).

Saga:  
Irmão gêmeo do Kanon. Introspectivo, está sempre planejando alguma coisa, junto do Aiolos ( o que desperta uma raiva imensa no Shura, por sinal). Ah, outro dia eu apreendi uma faca dourada de plástico na mala dele. A tia da perua disse que não sabe de onde veio aquilo. Muito inteligente e adiantado, às vezes prega uma peça em mim, provavelmente fingindo que é o irmão. Deve ser alguma desculpa para poder mostrar o "pipi" sem culpa(ou, como o irmão já desenvolve, um sério desvido de _dupla personalidade_). Eu já disse que não dá certo criar gêmeos na mesma sala, não?

Shaka:  
Aleluia! Se ele fosse um pouquinho melhor, seria o próprio menino Jesus, o Oxalá, Alá, Maomé, Buda, ou seja lá o que ele prega para os amiguinhos. Defensor dos menores e dos mais fracos (mesmo sendo um dos menores), ele deve ter algum problema na visão. A única vez que o vi com os olhos abertos foi no berçário, encarando uma enfermeira que trocava a fralda de um bebê com cabelos azuis. Azuis como os lindos olhinhos dele. Mas essa mania de ser cego precisa ser revista, tome nota. Ah, outro caso de criança isolada, diga-se de passagem que é melhor assim. Ninguém agüenta quando ele abre a boca: ou é para reclamar, ou é para reclamar. Sua mesa e sua roupa são impecáveis, assim como os cadernos. Acho que é um_ TOC_, viu... Se ele começar a tomar banhos sem parar, vou encaminhá-lo para um psiquiatra.

Shura:  
Apesar de não fazer quase nada e faltar mais do que aparecer, é uma das crianças mais educadas. Está de vez em quando no berçário, observando um bebê de traços orientais e cabelos pretos. Quando não está com Máscara da Morte, está com Aiolos, mas parece que Saga sente um certo ciúme deles. Profissional em esgrima e em karatê, posso jurar que o vi cortando as coisas _sem_ a espada. Acontece é tanta coisa estranha nessa escola...

Bom, espero que entenda a situação de todos os alunos, compareça à reunião do núcleo pedagógico e dê um jeito neles, porque daqui uns anos teremos pelo menos uns sete "_veadinhos_" correndo por aí.

Nota do autor: Agora sabemos PORQUE o senhor Kido morreu xD


End file.
